Little Talks
by Star's A.R.M.Y
Summary: Ezra is struggling with sleep. He has been having the same nightmare over and over again. Can anyone help him from this endless dream, or will he be lost in the dark forever?


**Hey guys! Hows it going! Long time no see, I know I know, I dont have much of an excuse except that I had been in the process of moving, then I got lazy, and now I'm finally getting inspiration to write again! So lets get started shall we?**

 _ **. . .**_

Little Talks

Lately Ezra had been struggling to get to sleep at night, truth be told, he had been having nightmares about his parents ever since he heard about their...disappearance. Of course he wasn't going to trouble his master with such childish problems, so he did what he thought was right, and hid them. Little did he know, this facade of is wouldn't last for long.

Ezra was struggling to get to sleep right now. He knew if he wen't to sleep, those nightmares would come back, and he didn't want to admit it, but, they had been taken a toll on him. His eyes were red and had bags under them, and he was always walking sluggish now a days.

Kanan had tried to get him to open up about what was bothering him- and he knew something was bothering him. But Ezra, being as stubborn as usual, had just pushed it away with a casual "I'm fine." Kanan knew that was far from true, but left the subject alone.

So there Ezra was, laying in his bed fiddling with his lightsaber as he willed himself not to fall asleep. But soon sleep overcame him as we was just too exhausted to continue and nightmares plagued his mind.

 _Ezra was running, side by side with his Master, nothing new. The fact is, he knew what was going to happen. He knew this dream, this nightmare. It was recurring, every time he slept he experienced this dream, and now he was going to experience it again. Kanan was ahead of him, due to an injury he acquired earlier. Ezra was struggling to catch up with his master, but Kanan was completely oblivious to his student's predicament._

 _"Come on Ezra, hurry up!" Both were trying to dodge blaster fire and run at the same time, but Kanan was also looking backwards to make sure his padawan was okay. Little did he know he was running straight into a certain enemy. "How lovely it is to see you again apprentice, and Master." "You!" Kanan snarled "I thought you were dead!" "Clearly, you thought wrong." The Inquisitor evily smiled. "I've defeated you before, I'll defeat you again." "Show me what you've got then!" They both charged while Ezra watched idly by. He had to do something!_

 _Quickly, Ezra ignited his ligtsaber and charged, only to be knocked back full force into the wall and out of the fight. "No!" Kanan yelled with fury in his eyes. He charged at the Inquisitor as they continued to clash._

 _Once Ezra came to, he realized what was happening all too soon. "Kanan, no! Watch out!" His efforts fell short as it was too late. As soon Kanan turned around, the Inquisitor shoved his lightsaber into Kanan's stomach, rendering him completely disabled as he fell lifeless to the ground._

 _"KANAN! NO!"_

Ezra woke up panting and sweating, trying to catch his breath. He had this stupid dream again! Ezra wanted to scream, but decided against facing the fury of a sleep deprived Lasat. Ezra made up his mind and decided to go to the little kitchenette to get a drink.

Little did he know a certain someone was waiting for him in one of the chairs. "Kanan, w-what are you doing here?" Ezra asked completely confused at his master's presence in the kitchen. He figured he'd be the only one up at this ridiculous hour. "I could ask you the same thing kid," Kanan chuckled "I was having a peaceful sleep when someone had to send a bunch of distress signals through the force." Kanan playfully glared at his padawan.

Once Ezra saw this he put on a mischievous smile and said "Well, who else is going to keep you up at night?" Ezra chuckled slightly as his cockiness got the best of him. "Heh, yeah kid, I can always count on you to do that." After a few moments of awkward silence, Kanan decided to speak. "But seriously kid, what's wrong? You seemed very frightened." Kanan asked with pure concern. He didn't want his student struggling with something he could help. "You're never gonna let me go if I don't tell you huh?" Ezra asked, he really didn't want to go over this again.

"Nope, so start talking." Ezra sighed, he guessed It'd have to come out somehow. "Well...I've been having these nightmares, of you..." Ezra trailed off, he couldn't do it, it was just too hard to talk about.

Sensing this, Kanan put his hand on Ezra's shoulder, showing a sense of comfort as he willed the boy to go on. Ezra smiled slightly at his master trying to help, and suddenly got the strength to continue. "You-you died Kanan, and the Inquisitor, he's a-alive. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but this nightmare comes every time I try to sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see little tid bits of you dying, over and over again, and I don't know how to make it stop, Kanan please, please help me."

Kanan was at a loss for words, obviouly this troubled the boy, since he never got him to open up this much before. He tried to gather his thoughts to figure out what to say to the boy, but for the first time in forever, Kanan was tongue tied.

Seeing this, Ezra sighed and started to get up, if his master didn't want to help him, then what hope was there? "Wait, Ezra!" Kanan called back quickly, he finally found something to say, only to see his padawan almost through the door. "I'll tell you what, you can sleep in my room, and if those nightmares come again, they can deal with me, sound good?" Kanan smiled, knowing how to will his padawan over.

"Really? Thanks so much Kanan, that means so much to me!" Ezra ran and hugged his master. He knew Kanan would never let him down.

Kanan was slightly shocked at the hug, but soon returned it. He would protect his padawan no matter what it took, and he hoped Ezra knew that.

"Anytime Ezra, anytime."


End file.
